The present invention relates to mobile shelving, and more particularly to carriages for supporting shelving units for movement along tracks.
A wide variety of mobile shelving has been developed to provide high density, yet easily accessible, storage. Such systems include a plurality of shelving units supported on carriages which travel along tracks mounted on the floor. Typically, all but two of the shelving units abut one another. The two shelving units which are spaced from one another define an aisle providing access to items stored in the shelving units. One or more of the shelving units can be moved at a time to define the aisle between the desired shelving units.
Often, mobile shelving units are heavily loaded, for example with books or files, and accordingly must bear large loads. The carriages which carry the shelving units must be extremely strong to withstand both the weight of the units and the forces required to move the loaded shelving units. The need for such strength has resulted in carriage constructions which are excessively complicated, increasing costs and decreasing serviceability.